The Onigiri's Secret
by crazy 4 valleyman
Summary: When Tohru is hiding her real past and an unbelievable gift… and Kyo also is blessed by the Great one with a different gift… what can they do together... what will they discover? About themselves? About each other?... ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

I'm sorry to all my fans who read my other story… I need ideas… I was planning to do the chapter on the next day at skool ya know like realizing they had the same dream and how to face the day Tiffany- Jake… ummmm ya… Hana- too much happiness… Kerry- ultimate sadness! N.e.wayz… I know what's going to happen but the words won't come out… so be patient!!!!! Thanx ya'll!!!!

This is sort of an AU but it takes place in the same place and the same time with the same characters but their pasts are somewhat different… you'll see! Now just read!!! Oh! And the curse still exists!

**Summary:** When Tohru is hiding her real past and an unbelievable gift… and Kyo also is blessed by the Great one with a different gift… what can they do together... what will they discover? About themselves? About each other?... ?ru! =.=

**Disclaimer:** If me own you no read… so obviously me no own!!!!

**Notes: **_thinking_ - scene/POV change - … ya that's it!

**STORY:**

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

The Onigiri's Secret

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

"Miss Honda!!!!!!!! MISS HONDA?????" a hysterical Yuki yelled (a/n ok already not usual! I apologize in advance!!!! For every thing eltz!!!). He had promised her that he would help her study for the finals… in their last year and semester of High School… an hour after dinner… it had been three hours…

"Ya damn rat stop yelling!!!! She's sick! God!"

"She didn't mention it at dinner…"

"Ya know we're talking about Tohru right?"

"Oh… right" Yuki was oblivious to how in the world Kyo would know. (a/n- ya I meant to do that.)

With that Kyo dissapeared to the roof to contemplate things.

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

-Kyo on the roof-

Kyo hadn't seen Tohru since dinner_… shes prolly not hungry she ate already so she just needs rest… god if Yuki was just the tiniest bit paying attention down there I would be sooooo dead!_ He thought while playing with the charm on his necklace. It was a small opal that was held on the necklace by a small iron-cast dragon.

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

Ok this is kinda short… its just a preview… yes the necklace has to do with the story… have any of you guys ever read any Tamora Pierce??? This idea was derived from the Immortals series… its not exactly the same… but its sorta like it! I hope you like it.. its been in my head for a long time… I had to write it down… if you don't like it too bad… I'm gonna keep writing!!! Lol! 10-4 over and out!

kitty ='.'=

='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=…='.'=

i was trying to do my signature kitty... it wasn't working... so it looks odd... WAH!!!!


	2. I'm Sorry Spoilers!

* * *

Ok... I'm sorry ya'll... I know u prolly want the story... but I've been thinking.. I came up with a million ideas today in the shower... and more when I wrote the first down... and then I thought up more which I havn't written down yet... wait what WAS that one about????.. oh ya I remember... I HAVE to right it soon... n.e.way... when you review this please pick one of the stories you think I should put all my time into... and the rest will be put on hold... DO NOT STEAL MY IDEAS THO... I WILL find out... By the way... I was looking up names and I cannot find the name Kyo n.e.where... it HAS to be an abbreviation.. can n.e.one tell me what his real name is??? Also for the _**kiyo???**_ Story... Is kiyo a good name... for him being a girl cause it was the only one that was close enough... besides kyoko

* * *

These are the male japanese names that had Kyo as a root:

Kyoden  
Kyoichi  
Kyoji  
Kyoshi

* * *

**SPOILERS**

* * *

**kiyo??? **what happens when Kyo wakes up one day with no memory of anything that happened in his past... and soon discovers that he is actually a girl... and can change back and forth between girl and boy???... Au...

* * *

**Ummm... who are you again??? **Kyo finds out that his mom had had other children besides him and that the person he LOVES might be his sister.... Kyoru... kinda Au...

* * *

**Ginko **Enter Ginko.... ginko is a japanese american who wanted to see what her home country is like... she ends up in tokyo at the same highskool tohru, kyo, yuki, haru, and momiji go too what will happen when she meets the soumas????

* * *

**Hidden Benefactor **Tohru grew up poor... her mother tried to give her as much as she could to rise to higher society... because thats what tohru wants... when they went to Tokyo to see a parade Tohru had meet a very nice young man... who was rich... and would almost certainly never meet him again... if not for unexpected money and a new life from an unknown benefactor... Au... Kyoru...

* * *

**Do I know you??? **After colledge in america tohru comes back a totally changed person... but sinks back into her regular life in Shigure's house... u'd be surprized how much someone can change in four years... Kyoru

* * *

**Current Stories**: should i continue????

* * *

**The Onigiri's Secret **Tohru has a gift she knows nothing about... Kyo has spent all his life trying to figure out every thing he can relating to the gift he was given by "The Great One"... when kyo finds that tohru has a very unique gift and tries to help her discover it... what will they both didcover about themselves and each other????... kyoru... not really AU... curse exists!

* * *

**If Only **Tiffany and friends... Tiffany is suffering from heartache... she only wishes she could meet kyou souma from her favorite anime.... but shes wishing the impossible... and doesn't actually think it could happen... or could it????... Kyony... it is Au... set in America but the curse exists...

* * *

Please only pick one!!!!!Thanx ya'll I hope you like the one I decide to write!!!!

kitty ='.'=

* * *


	3. HOLD

ONIGIRI's SECRET IS ON HOLD IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE READING THE PARAGRAPH BELOW!!!!

Ok ya'll.... I have come to a conclusion!!! Not....  
Thanx to Fruitsbasketcase, and foxcryingblood for responding!

I got one for IF ONLY and one for THE ONIGIRI'S SECRET... someone also said that DO I KNOW YOU sounded interesting... so it's a choice between those 3... I'm going to sit down and see which stories I can make an actual end to... my vote is for IF ONLY only because all my friends at home wanna read that one... it IS about them after all... so I'm sorry but IF ONLY will be the one to continue... it should also be the easiest one to write because its about me... so look for the next update in that... it should come in the next three days... the stary will mostly surround Hana, Tiffany and Kerry... I really like ONIGIRI's SECRET tho so don't worry I'll get to it... it IS gonna be hard tho with skool starting in 6 days... and I havn't finished summer reading... fanfics are sooooooooo much more interesting tho! I LOVE all my ideas so if you really really like one of them just tell me and that will come sooner rather than later ok! Thanx ya'll for being so patient! And I'll get back to you as soon as possible!  
Lots o' love!  
kitty ='.'=

ps... i tried to make a pic of a cat (out of comp symbols)... i even tried a rat... but it won't work... so no signature cat... sorry! well except that weird looking thing!


End file.
